warframefandomcom-20200222-history
Snow Globe
(Base Health + 5 Frost's Base Armor (1 + Base Armor Bonus)) (1 + Power Strength) + Absorbed Damage}}. ***For example, with a maxed Steel Fiber and Intensify, rank-3 Snow Globe will have an initial health of 300 (1 + 1.1)) (1 + 0.3) 10595}} before converting absorbed damage. **While active, a health counter becomes visible on the ability icon that tracks the health percentage of the most recently placed Snow Globe from 100% to 0%. **Frost and his allies do not contribute to Snow Globe's health gain by shooting the globe during the invulnerability period. **Invulnerability duration is not affected by Power Duration. **Globe diameter is affected by Power Range. *Upon activation, Snow Globe freezes enemies within its diameter over a duration of ? / ? / ? / 3 seconds while violently pushing them outwards. If the enemies hit obstacles, they can be dealt as much as 50% of their maximum health as Finisher damage. Enemies that enter the globe will have their attack/movement speed reduced by 40% / 50% / 60% / 67%. **Damage percentage and slow percentage are not affected by Power Strength, and the damage bypasses armor and shields. **Freeze duration is not affected by Power Duration. *Most gunfire, both friendly and hostile, is blocked from entering the globe (gunfire can exit the globe normally). Abilities which are not area-of-effect in nature (e.g., Shuriken) are blocked as well. Detonations from a weapon (including enemy weapons) will penetrate inside the globe from the outside. **Area-of-effect blasts from the attacks of Grineer Napalms and Bombards will still penetrate the globe, as well as their respective stagger, knockdown, and burn procs. A globe large enough however will prevent these areal attacks from hitting players in the direct center or on the opposite end of the globe. **Snow Globe will not block direct-targeted attacks, such as Soul Punch, Shock, and Smite. It will block attacks with Punch Through, but not Railgun MOA projectiles. *Casting Freeze onto the exterior of a globe will destroy it, triggering an icy explosion that deals ? / ? / ? / 150 damage in an area of effect. **Explosion damage is affected by Power Strength. **The damage does not diminish with distance and bypasses obstacles in the environment. **Affected enemies are ragdolled by the explosion. **Freeze is capable of destroying a globe even during its invulnerability period. *Snow Globe can be recast multiple times, but there are restrictions on the number of globes that can be created in the environment. **A maximum of 4''' Snow Globes can be cast at any given time. Casting Snow Globe after reaching the maximum will remove the oldest globe. **Casting Snow Globe while inside an existing globe will remove the older globe and combine the total remaining health values of both globes for the newer one. The invulnerability period is reactivated for each cast. ***Snow Globes created inside existing globes do '''not count toward the maximum number of instances, and Snow Globe's health can stack with repeated casts until reaching a maximum combined health of 1000000. |augment = |tips = *Maximized Power Strength along with Steel Fiber and Armored Agility will add up to a total health of 26386.75 (using Arcane Squall Helmet and Arcane Guardian is recommended, because they increase Snow Globe's health even further). *Place over a cryo-pod in defense missions to shield it from all incoming fire. **Maximized Power Duration will reduce the globe's diameter to 3.4 meters, allowing the globe to protect a cryopod without obstructing friendly fire. *Maximized Power Range will create a snow globe that can cover large areas, making it ideal for slowing down large numbers of enemy units or melee-oriented Bosses. Bear in mind however that this strategy runs the risk of incapacitating or even killing players wielding explosive weapons, and generally makes it difficult for players outside the globe from attacking enemies inside it. As such, use this strategy at your own discretion. *When a teammate is downed, place a Snow Globe over him/her to protect you while reviving. *When facing a boss with ranged attacks, do not place a Snow Globe on it. Instead, place it where your team is to protect them from incoming damage. *The particle effect inside the globe can distract players' vision. Having a black energy color will remove this particle effect entirely, allowing better vision inside the globe. *Recasting the ability after 4 seconds while remaining inside the Snow Globe will allow to sustain an impenetrable Snow Globe, that will grow stronger and stronger. This is due to the fact that it absorbs the enemy fire into its health and adds this health to the next Globe, as long as it is cast inside the first one. **Particularly useful in T4 Defense, since the enemies will quickly reach a level where it does not matter how much base health your Snow Globe has. *Snow Globe's ability to temporarily freeze and push away enemies can be an effective way to rapidly clear a large safe area to revive teammates or remove enemies attacking a defense objective. *Using Freeze to detonate a Snow Globe can also be done while inside another globe. This will not affect the globe you are in. If multiple globes overlap, it is possible to shatter a globe which protrudes into another globe by aiming at the part inside your globe. |max = Maximization is a form of specialization: mods may be blended to result in values that vary between the top-end limits listed here. Click any maximized link to learn how to build it. *Maximized Power Duration has no positive effect on this ability. **Reduces globe diameter to 3.4 meters. *Maximized Power Efficiency reduces cost to 12.5 energy. **Has no negative effect on this ability. *Maximized Power Range increases globe diameter to 25 meters. **Reduces base health to 2000, armor multiplier to 2x, and explosion damage 60. *Maximized Power Strength increases base health to 15700, armor multiplier to 15.7x, and explosion damage to 471. **Increases cost to 77.5 energy. **Reduces Frost's shields by 5%. *Maximized Steel Fiber, Armored Agility, and Arcane Aurora Helmet increases total health to 9200. **Increases Frost's sprint speed by 15%. **Reduces Frost's health by 5%. }} See also * Frost de:Schneekugel ru:Снежная Сфера Category:Warframe Abilities Category:Frost Category:Update 7